Mais que faire ?
by Elro
Summary: Tout problème a une solution, et s'il n'y a pas de solution c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème ? Allez donc expliquer ça à Elrond... (OS)


Un nouveau petit one-shot dédié à Nana pour son anniversaire, mais j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une bonne et heureuse année 2005, qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente !

Et remerciements à Estel, Nessa, Albane et Doc pour leur avis et leur aide !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le désordre était total. Il avait suffi que les adultes tournent le dos un cinquième de seconde, ce qui est infime dans la vie d'un Elfe, pour que tout dégénère. Cette fois ci, c'était une bataille de polochons, mais ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être un échange musclé de coups, de cuillérées de lembas prémâché, un défenestré... Le Seigneur d'Imladris ne pouvait pas se plaindre du manque d'imagination et de créativité de ses deux fils aînés. Au contraire. Leur hyperactivité finirait par mettre le feu à Imladris. Plusieurs elfes étaient déjà venus se plaindre. Sans compter l'archiviste et le bibliothécaire qui demandaient du calme dans leur espace de travail. Le maître des lieux avait beau leur expliquer que les jumeaux n'y mettaient jamais les pieds et que même du fond des bois alentours les cris leur parvenaient sans que ses pouvoirs ne puissent y faire quoi que ce soit, ils s'obstinaient.

Elrond soupira. Puis rejoignit sa douce Celebrian à l'embrasure de la porte. Celle ci lui sourit puis reporta son regard sur les terribles jumeaux qui continuaient à s'envoyer inlassablement les projectiles. Quand l'un touchait, la réplique était immédiate et toute aussi efficace.

Mais soudain, ils loupèrent simultanément leur cible. L'un alla s'écraser contre le vase que leur avait offert Gaga Nana à l'occasion de leur mariage, une horreur de l'avis du seigneur des lieux, et il s'en réjouit intérieurement pour ne pas vexer sa tendre et belle, tandis que le deuxième coussin brodé s'abattait sur le visage de la petite Arwen qui jouait sagement dans un coin et qui se mit aussitôt à pleurnicher. Or, si Celebrian ne supportait pas une chose, c'était bien qu'on touche à un cheveu de sa petite dernière. Elle se précipita sur les jumeaux pour les séparer et leur fit la morale tout en consolant sa fille "Deux vrais enfants. Ma parole, qu'ai-je fait à Eru pour que vous vous comportiez ainsi ? Frapper votre sœur, vous auriez pu lui crever un oeil. Et ce vase... avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait représenter pour votre père et moi ?". Elrond réprima un rictus à la mention du vase mais approuva sa femme. Leur comportement ne pouvait tout simplement plus durer. Il les envoya dehors en notant mentalement qu'une petite explication ne tarderait pas à s'imposer. Puis il rejoignit son bureau.

Et ce qu'on lui avait répété depuis des années prit tout son sens. C'est quand on n'entend plus ses enfants qu'on est censé s'inquiéter. Et les cris aigus de femmes lui parvint de dehors, ne faisant que le lui conformer. Et il se souvint de pourquoi il avait interdit à Elladan et Elrohir de sortir ce jour là. Le lourd manteau de neige qui couvrait le sol était une arme idéale pour deux jeunes elfes surexcités, et, au lieu de se battre l'un contre l'autre à l'aide de boules bien tassées, ils s'étaient ligués tous deux et s'étaient réfugiés dans un buisson, et ne laissaient donc aucune chance aux quelques personnes qui passaient par-là.

Des souvenirs mélancoliques remontèrent à l'esprit d'Elrond. Des images de jumeaux débordant d'énergie, jouant sous une cascade. Mais ces frères avaient été séparés, et tandis que le nom d'Elros résonnait à ses oreilles, il se jura que jamais ceux la ne subiraient le même destin. Arracher un jumeau à l'autre,... Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup, Elros non plus sans doute, mais il avait regretté, il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre sans lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, elle, sa reine d'argent. Ils s'étaient mariés, elle lui avait donné trois enfants bien portants. Et le dilemme était bien là. Ou plutôt, à la porte du bureau.

Celebrian semblait totalement excédée, et en voyant la neige encore tassée dans sa longue chevelure, il ne tarda pas à en saisir la raison. D'un soupir, il rejoignit la fenêtre et tenta de chercher un moyen pour calmer ses enfants. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant la petite Arwen être à nouveau la cible des jumeaux, et son cri précipita sa mère à ses cotés. Comme toujours. Et comme toujours, elle leur administra un savon comme elle savait si bien le faire. Comme toujours, les jumeaux prirent leur air le plus désolé qui soit. Comme toujours, ils échangèrent un clin d'œil dès qu'elle tourna les talons.

Oui, il était là le problème. Tout se passait toujours exactement comme ça. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose de nouveau, mais quoi ? Leur dire que Glorfindel allait venir les garder. Déjà fait, et ça avait échoué lamentablement, les jumeaux n'en avaient été que plus excités et avaient passé leur après midi à préparer des pièges pour le guerrier. Leur annoncer que leur mère était enceinte et qu'il lui fallait du calme ? Il n'osait pas y penser. Ils courraient, ils crieraient, ils sauteraient. Ils obtiendraient tout, sauf du calme. Le chantage, il ne voyait plus que ça puisque les tentatives pour les effrayer ou les amadouer avaient échoué.

Oui, le chantage, c'était la solution. Mais que proposer contre un peu de calme ? Le combat était presque perdu d'avance. Mais voir ces nobles elfes traverser la cour en se protégeant comme ils pouvaient de leur cape, ou d'autres ayant trouvé le moyen de mettre quelque chose de protecteur dans leurs oreilles, lui fit pitié. Et pour ceux de sa race il chercha. Chercha. Chercha. Et c'est accoudé au balcon, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions profondes que le trouva Celebrian.

"Meleth nîn"

Ces deux mots, assortis de la voix qu'il aimait le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il lui sourit tendrement, mais le regard absent ne la trompa pas un instant. Il continuait à réfléchir. Les menacer de les envoyer chez les nains ? Mis à part la barbe et leur méconnaissance de l'hygiène, ils n'en auraient que faire, enfin... dans le meilleur des cas !

Le sourire amusé sur le visage de sa femme lui apprit qu'il pensait désormais à voix haute. Raison de plus pour se lamenter sur son sort !

Mais Celebrian ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "C'est vrai que te voir avec de la barbe, meleth nîn pourrait effrayer plus d'un jumeau, aussi tyrannique soit-il."

Plus agacé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il lui répondit "Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que je passe, au beau milieu de la nuit, par leur cheminée, avec une barbe pour leur faire peur et leur annoncer qu'ils ont été tellement exécrables depuis quelque temps qu'ils seront tous les deux privés de dessert jusqu'à nouvel ordre et qu'ils découvrent au matin que leur sœur a été couverte de cadeaux ? Et pourquoi pas un bonnet rouge et des clochettes ?" Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour se répondre à lui-même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Vos avis et tous commentaires sont les bienvenus ! Encore une fois meilleurs vœux !


End file.
